


You're Not Alone

by queenC_13



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Relationship, background sanvers, lena just wants to comfort kara, not mon-el friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 14:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12170781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenC_13/pseuds/queenC_13
Summary: Kara's been leaning on Lena since Mon-El left. When Mon-El comes back and gives Kara the worst kind of shock, all she needs is Lena.(Based on the spoilers I've seen on Twitter regarding Mon-El's return to the show)





	You're Not Alone

Lena hadn’t heard from Kara in a few days. She would normally assume that her friend was just busy, but ever since Lena had learned the truth--that Kara was Supergirl--Kara would always find a way to let Lena know if she would be going on a particularly long mission, or if she would be out of touch for any reason. 

Following the Daxamite invasion, Lena had gone over to Kara’s apartment to see how she was doing, filled with guilt about being the reason Kara’s boyfriend had been sent away. She found Kara in a complete state of disarray, but when she tried to apologize Kara just held her hand up and said, “No more secrets. Not anymore,” and proceeded to rip open her shirt, much to Lena’s surprise. 

After recovering from the shock of that, Lena was angry at herself for not figuring it out sooner, but their past interactions finally made so much more sense.  _ It’s okay, I’m not mad at you _ , she had said to Kara, tentatively pulling the other girl into a hug and feeling her heart stutter a beat when Kara engulfed Lena fully, squeezing as tight as she could dare. 

Since then, the two had been spending a lot more time together. Lena knew that Kara was still trying to get over the loss of Mon-El, and she was okay with putting her feelings aside in order to be the support that Kara needed. However, what Kara needed often included hugs, lunch breaks from their respective work, and movie nights that included a  _ lot _ of snuggling.

And Lena’s heart would maybe fracture a little bit more every time Kara uttered something to the effect of, “I’m so lucky you’re my friend.” But it was okay, because it was for Kara. And she would do anything for Kara.

Which was why she was really starting to worry about her friend. 

At present, Lena was pacing the length of her office, debating whether to go to CatCo yet again today, or if that would just look pathetic. James hadn’t been there yesterday to give Lena any insight, and she didn’t want to admit to Cat Grant that Kara hadn’t trusted her to say where she was, so Lena had ended up leaving.

But maybe James would be there today. Sure, him and Lena weren’t the closest of friends, but she was included in game nights now, and the mutual association of Kara would surely allow him to tell her what was going on.

But what if he didn’t tell her? She wasn’t sure she wanted confirmation that the “superfriends” still didn’t trust her, even after all this time. 

_ Of course they love you, Lena! _ A voice that sounded suspiciously like Kara sounded in Lena’s head.  _ You’re my best friend _ . And there it was, that particular reminder again.

Lena shook her head to clear her thoughts. She looked at her phone once more, seeing the few messages she had sent to Kara with no replies. She couldn’t text her again… but maybe she could text Alex? She had her number (for emergencies, she was told), but in Lena’s mind, this definitely counted as an emergency. She moved to pour herself a glass of wine from the convenient bar Jess (luckily) kept stocked for her before opening up a new message to Alex.

_ Hi Agent Danvers, this is Lena Luthor. I haven’t heard from Kara in a few days and I’m starting to get worried. Is she okay? _

Before she could talk herself out of it Lena hit send. She tried to busy herself with some paperwork instead of staring at her phone and waiting for a reply, which didn’t come until ten agonizing minutes later.

_ Hey Lena. Something happened. Kara’s physically okay. I think she’s back at her apartment now if you want to see her. She should tell you herself. _

… What? Physically okay? Did that mean Kara wasn’t emotionally okay? Lena couldn’t think of what could have happened, but she was grabbing her coat and running out of her office with a quick shout to Jess to cancel the rest of her meetings for the day within seconds.

All of a sudden Lena was at Kara’s door with no recollection of her journey getting there. 

She knocked on the door, although usually Kara would have heard her coming and been waiting before Lena even reached her floor.

“Kara?” she called lightly, knowing her friend could hear her. “Kara, Alex told me that you were in here.”

Silence.

“I don’t know what’s wrong, but I’ve been worried about you.”

More silence.

“Please Kara… did something happen? I just want to know that you’re okay.”

She waited a few more seconds, but after no response she tried the door handle--Kara had a habit of keeping her door unlocked claiming that she was “practically indestructible so what’s the point of a locked door?”

“I’m coming in,” Lena called as she started turning the door handle.

The first thing she noticed was the darkness of the apartment, and it took her eyes a few seconds to adjust. It was the middle of the day, and usually Kara’s curtains were wide open to let as much sunlight in as possible until it was fully dark out. The next thing she noticed was the lack of dishes in the sink or food laying out on the counters. Kara had a habit of eating all day and taking ages to clean it up, claiming that she would just be finishing the food soon enough. No food or dishes meant… Kara wasn’t eating at all? That couldn’t be possible.

“Kara?” Lena said softly. She made her way further into the apartment, slipping her heels off as she went, in case the  _ click _ of the shoes were intrusive to her friend’s hearing.  Finally making it to Kara’s bedroom, she saw her friend curled up under her covers, shaking. 

“Oh Kara,” Lena whispered, feeling her heart drop to her stomach. She rushed over to the bed, kneeling on the side that Kara was facing and was confronted with a red, tearstained face. Kara must have been crying for a while, because her sobs were just the silent, heart-wrenching cries one has when they have nothing left. “Darling, what happened?”

Kara didn’t seem surprised to see Lena; she wasn’t showing much awareness at all. Knowing how much physical contact comforted her friend, Lena made the decision to climb up onto the bed, putting her hand to Kara’s cheek, forcing the other girl to look at her.

“Talk to me.”

After a shuddering breath, Kara opened her mouth, attempting to speak. “He’s- he’s getting  _ married _ ,” were the only words Lena was able to discern before the sobs overtook Kara again.

He? Married? Who was getting married? As far as Lena know, Kara hadn’t seen anyone since… but it couldn’t be… could it?

“Darling, who’s getting married? What are you talking about?” She slowly moved her hand from Kara’s cheek so that it was running through Kara’s hair, lightly scratching her scalp. 

Kara burrowed closer, fitting her face into Lena’s chest and whispered, “Mon-El. He came back. He came into the DEO, and he- he had a girl with him. He needed our help. For  _ her _ . He barely even- glanced at me.”

Lena felt rage course through her at the nerve of the man-child Kara couldn’t seem to get over. She knew that he didn’t choose to leave Kara, and Lena was still struggling with guilt over her part in that whole situation, but the fact that he came back, that he brought someone with him, that he didn’t even  _ think _ about Kara’s feelings, well, Lena’s blood was boiling. She couldn’t even imagine how angry Alex was feeling at this situation. She hoped Alex had something planned for him… and certainly that the DEO wouldn’t be giving him the help he asked.

A sniffle brought Lena back to the present, and she shook her thoughts of hurting Mon-El away, needing to focus on Kara, on her friend- her everything.

“I’m so sorry darling,” Lena whispered, pressing the lightest of kisses to the top of Kara’s head. “I know how hard it’s been. You deserve better.”

Kara’s body was still shaking with light sobs as she tried to respond, “That’s what Alex said too… Maggie said she would punch him for me.”

Lena snorted out a slight laugh, “Well, tell her I would be glad to see that happen.”

“Lena…” Kara said with a soft sigh, nudging her nose against Lena’s collarbone. 

She stayed silent, hoping Kara was too distracted to notice the racing of her heart at the motion. “What do you need from me?” she asked, now starting to rub her hand along Kara’s back.

“Just this,” Kara said, her crying starting to subside. “Just stay with me.”

“Of course I’ll stay with you Kara,” Lena said. “You can’t get rid of me… not ever,” she finished, so softly she hoped Kara couldn’t hear it.

She thought she had gotten away with it, until just as softly back, she heard Kara mutter, “good,” against her neck, and then felt Kara’s body finally starting to relax.

“Try and sleep,” Lena whispered, “I’ll be here when you wake up.”

“Thank you for coming Lena,” Kara murmured. “I don’t know what I would do without a friend like you.”

Friend. There it was again. But Lena wasn’t going to be upset--Kara needed her, and Lena would give Kara everything. She would stay with her friend as long as she needed.

And then?

Lena was going to help Maggie kick Mon-El’s ass.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fanfic in about 2 years and this is my first time writing for Supergirl so please let me know what you think! And if you have anything you want prompted, let me know because I want more ideas of things to write to get back into it :)


End file.
